What Would You Do If I Was Dead?
by Etsuko Emiko Ryou B.H. Himura
Summary: After an accident that he was in, Kuroko Tetsuya doesn't want to go back to earth. He feels that his friends don't want him anymore so there is no point in living. So when his Guardian Angel shows him how his friends are reacting to his coma. Will Kuroko want to go back to earth or stay in heaven?
1. Summery & Prologue

Hi! This is my first Kuroko no Basket fanfic. I usually write Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics, which I need to start up again because I haven't been writing for a while,but Kuroko No Basket is one of my favorite shows so I decided to write this type of story. I got the idea when Tekio arc came out like last year or the year before that, I don't know it depends when you read this. If you haven't seen that part yet go see it. Either way I hope you like What Would You Do If I Was Dead?  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica;"

Summery:

After an accident that he was in, Kuroko Tetsuya doesn't want to go back to earth. He feels that his friends don't want him anymore so there is no point in living. So when his Guardian Angel shows him how his friends are reacting to his coma. Will Kuroko want to go back to earth or stay in heaven? 

I do not own Kuroko No Basket or the characters. Ijust own thisstory.

* * *

Prologue:

It was a warm early evening in Tekio Middle School. The generation of Miracles had stayed behind to practice more...at least that was the plan.

"Tetsu! I am not going to practice anymore! I'm too strong! It will only make me stronger!" Aomine yelled at Kuroko. Aomine has dark blue hair with dark blue eyes and tan skin. He was muscular for a middle schooler. "We're strong enough without you!"

"Aomine-kun there is someone out there that will be in par with you. I know there is." Kuroko said in a calm voice though there was worry and sadness in his eyes when his boyfriend said that last part. Kuroko has baby blue hair and eyes with pale skin. He is almost invisible compared to his friends.

"Ehh? Mine-chin is right. We're strong enough without you. You're...well...you're Kuro-chin." Murasakibara said as he ate some chips. Murasakibara has long purple hair and purple eyes with peach skin. He is the tallest member of the team

His heart started to crack some more.

"I love you Kurokochii but I think you'd be better off just as our friend and not another player." Kise said with his hand rubbing the back of his head as he couldn't look at Kuroko. Kise has yellow hair and eyes and has light skin.

His heart began to break from the sides.

"You can't even shoot or defend. Your only thing was passes. We don't need that anymore, nanodayo." Midorima pushed up his glasses. Midorima has green hair and eyes with black glasses and peach skin too. He is the second tallest.

His heart started to break from the inside too.

"I have to agree. You were useful before but now you're nothing." Akashi looked down at Kuroko. Akashi has red hair and eyes with light peach skin.

His heart was at the point of breaking.

Aomine growled. "I don't even know why you're here anymore. I can't even catch your passes anymore, Tetsu. All you're really useful is for me to bang."

Kuroko's heart shattered into tiny pieces. He couldn't believe his own friends and lover would tell him that. His eyes widen before dimming. "I guess if that's how you all feel...I want to make you happy so I'll leave." He got his bag not even changing. "My resignation letter will be in the morning. Oh and Aomine-kun," He turned to Aomine who looked at him. "I hope you find someone who makes you happy." He quickly disappeared as if he was never there in the first place.

Aomine hit the wall. Kise looked sadden as he was about to go after Kuroko but Midorima got his shoulder and shook his head. Murasakibara stopped eating as he looked down sadly but he follows Akashi who just went back to practicing.

Kuroko was walking home as he wasn't paying attention.

'Was that really all that I was to you Aomine-kun. Just someone to have sex with. I-i guess you never really loved me like I loved you.' He squeezed his fist as he tried to hold back the tears. "Everyone why?" He asked himself before he felt a light shine on him. He looked up to feel his body get hit. Kuroko gasped as he fell to the floor. He saw a lot of blood on him. Too much blood. He felt so tired. His eyes started to close as he saw shadows and lights all around.

'Someone help me. Aomine-kun.'

"Hey. Hey! Wake up!" A red and black haired, tall muscular male was shaking Kuroko. He had white shoes, white shirt, and white shorts.

Kuroko moaned a bit before waking up. His eyes flutter before he looks at the red-head.

"Uhh, hello?"

"Good you're wake." The red head smiled.

"Yes I am. And you are?" Kuroko asked in confusion.

"Taiga Kagami Oh wait you're Japanese so it's the other way. I'm Kagami Taiga."

"Hello, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko said in his polite voice as he sat up before he looks around.

"I know who you are." Kagami said.

"Umm where am I? And how do you know me?" Kuroko asked.

"Ahh well I should explain huh." He smiled. "You're in heaven."

Kuroko blinked a few times.

"Eh?"

"Yup." Kagami smiled.

"So I'm dead."

"Well actually no. You're half dead. Look down." Kagami pointed down.

Kuroko looks down to see himself in a hospital bed hooked up on some machines.

"I'm not dead but I'm a ghost?"

"You're in the bridge of life and death. You decide if you want to leave the mortal world or go into heaven." Kagami said.

"Does that make you an angel?"

"Yup." He said proudly. "I'm your guardian angel."

"You don't look like one."

Kagami's eyebrow twitched.

"You look more like a basketball player."

"Well I love basketball." He smiled. "And so do you."

"No. I don't." He looked away.

"You were coming from practice and I've seen your play." He said.

"My play." Kuroko just laughed sadly. "I hate basketball. I'm not wanted."

"Sure you are you-"

"If you're my guardian angel then you should have seen what happened."

Kagami looked at him. "Yeah. I saw what happened. I know you still love it. Even if you can't see it yet."

"Yeah right. My friends don't need me. My boy- my ex boyfriend doesn't need me. I don't need basketball anymore." Kuroko pulled his knees close.

"That's not true. They care for you right now they are just confused. You know you're all pre-teens and all." Kagami said.

Kuroko just looked down at himself. "When do I have to decide?"

"Well you see it wasn't your time so in your situation we give you at least a few human days to decide if you want to go back or mnot-"

"Take me to heaven." He said quickly.

"What?"

"Take me to heaven."

"Don't you want to live?" He asked pretty shocked. "Hey just because they're being assholes right now doesn't mean they don't care for you."

"If they cared where are they huh? Why didn't one of them come after me? Why would they hurt me like that? No what's the point. It's best if I disappear from their lives. Like how they want." Kuroko said.

Kagami sighed and looked. "Is that what you truly want?"

Kuroko stayed quiet.

Kagami looks down before getting an idea. "How about I show you how they are?"

"What do you mean?"

"How they reacted to this? To you being in the coma." Kagami smiled. "I can get their guardians to help too."

"No thank you."

"What's the harm? If you still want to go to heaven then you can." Kagami said.

Kuroko looks at him. "Fine."

Kagami smiled.

"Off we go then." He picks him up. "You're way too light. You need to eat more."

"I'm dead. How can I eat now?"

"Good point." Kagami said flying down to earth.


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting Guardians

Chapter 1: Meeting Guardians

A/N:

Me: Welcome to the first chapter! Meeting the Guardians!

Emiko: I wonder if anyone knows who it is? Any guesses?

Youta: Is pretty sure they know or at least have a clue. Etsuko did have to choose one of the two characters to be the guardian of Aomine.

Me: True but I think I like the character i chose. I think it would be funny for this character to have him as a guardian.

Emiko: Well let's not keep the people waiting.

Youta: Review and like or whatever.

Me: I hope you find the story nice. Thank you for reading. Ciao Ciao!

* * *

In the hospital

Kuroko's body laid there on the bed as his spirit and guardian angel come out.

"You look dead." Kagami said with a chuckle.

"I look normal." Kuroko said as he went up to his body.

"Well from the look of things," he checks a medical clipboard, "you're okay. You have some bruises and a rib broken but you got through it. All you need to do is wake up."

"I told you I'm not going to do it." He said.

"Remember we were gonna check on your friends first."

"It's late. I highly doubt anyone but my grandmother knows I'm here." Kuroko looks at his body. "She must be scared."

"Your grandmother?"

"Yeah. She's all I got but she's going to be moving to a retirement home and was going to leave me at the house. I would have only been able to see her sometimes. If I'm gone, she can sell the house and have money for her to relax."

"Well isn't that nice of you, only one problem, she'll be crying. She'll miss you and I don't think she'd pull the plug." Kagami said.

Kuroko looked down slightly. "Yeah."

"Well come on. Let's go meet the other guardians. They're gonna meet us at the park." He said picking him up.

"I can walk you know." Kuroko said a bit annoyed.

"I can teleport. I win." Kagami smirked before teleporting to the park across the street from the hospital. He put Kuroko down. It was dark since it was night but they saw five people playing some basketball in the courts.

"Ah there they are." Kagami said walking to the courts.

"Wait...they play basketball!" Kuroko slightly yelled as he catches up to him.

"Yeah. We all do." Kagami said with a smile. Kagami went up to the five players and smiled. "Yo."

"Ah Taiga you're here." A tall teen with black hair that covered one eye and a mole on his lower eye said with a smile. He was wearing white shorts, shirt, and shoes.

"Yeah. This guy is Kuroko- eh Kuroko?" He looked around as he couldn't find him.

"You lost him!" Another teen with short spiky black hair and steel blue eyes rolled his eyes. He is also wearing white shorts, shirt, and shoes.

"He has low presence!" Kagami yelled.

"That shouldn't be his fault! It's your job to look after him!" The steel blue eyes teen said.

"I'm right here." Kuroko said as he appeared next to Kagami. The six guardian scream or looked shocked at the teen.

"Ghost!" Another teen with long black hair and blue hawk like eyes, screamed. He also had white shirt, shoes, and shorts. He stopped before laughing. "Ha! He's already one!"

"Yes that is very amusing." Another teen said with a big smile that looked a bit sinister. He has long black hair and grey eyes but you can't see because he's squinting and has black glasses.

"Now be nice you two." The second tallest said. He has long black hair, up to his chin, and grey green eyes with long eye lashes. He wears the same as the rest of the guardians.

"Alright well let's introduce you to them before they fight. Let's start with you Tatsuya." Kagami said as he pointed to the one who's hair covered one eye.

"Hello Kuroko, my name is Himuro Tatsuya. I am Murasakibara Atsushi's guardian angel." Himuro smiled. "I'm also Taiga's brother."

"Hello Himuro-san." Kuroko bowed before looking at Kagami. "You have a brother?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Next."

"I am Kasamatsu Yukio, Kise Ryota's guardian." Kasamatsu said. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Kasamatsu-san." Kuroko bowed.

"Polite. That's good." Kasamatsu said.

"Too polite. Next." Kagami said.

"I'm Takao Kazunari, Midorima Shintaro's guardian." Takao smiled. "You should have done pranks on Shin-chan it would have been fun to watch."

"Hello Takao-san. I don't think Midorima-kun would appreciate that." Kuroko said with a bow.

"Still would have been funny." Takao smirked.

"Evil hawk don't make others do your biding. Next." Kagami rolled his eyes.

"I'm Imayoshi Shoichi, Aomine Daiki's guardian angel." Imayoshi smiled his evil/nice smile, "it's very nice to meet you."

Kuroko's heart skipped a bit. (A/N: Do ghost hearts even have a heart beat?) "Nice to meet you too Imayoshi-san." Kuroko bowed but Imayoshi saw the ghost's hesitation.

"I guess I'm last. I'm Mibuchi Reo, you can call me Reo, and I'm Akashi Seijuro's guardian angel. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mibuchi said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mibu-" Kuroko started to bow when Mibuchi stopped him.

"Ah ah ah it's Reo." Mibuchi said.

"Reo-san." Kuroko said as he bowed.

"So polite and obedient so unlike his guardian angel." Mibuchi smiled making Kagami growl.

"Very much so. And small too." Imayoshi said with his smile.

Kuroko's eyebrow twitched slightly at the remark but kept his calm face.

"So we are helping you see that you still have a life here." Takao said.

"I don't." Kuroko said.

"Of course you do, all of them love and miss you. You guys are still little, in middle school, and you have so many years to come." Himura said.

"Even if they don't admit it they miss you now. They all feel bad about what they did." Kasamatsu said.

"If they truly did, one of them would have came after me. None did. I'm not needed in their life." Kuroko said.

"Kise did try but was stopped. He wanted to go after you." Kasamatsu said.

"But he didn't so they don't need me." Kuroko said.

"Then let's show you how they are right now. None of them know your dead but right now they aren't doing so good." Mibuchi said.

"I won't change my mind." Kuroko said.

"Then there is no harm in showing you." Imayoshi said.

"Let's start with yours Reo." Kagami said.

"Alright come one then. He's at home now. We can all teleport there." Mibuchi smiles. "Come Tetsuya-chan." He smiled and wink.

Kuroko just nodded as they teleported to the Akashi Mansion.


	3. Chapter 2 Red Hair

Chapter 2: Red Hair  
A/N:  
Me: And here is the second chapter!  
Youta: We really need to work on time management  
Emiko: and how to spread out the stories to give to you guys.  
Me: I know Im sorry! I hope this chapter is enough to hold you out till I come out with the third chapter. I hope you like this one!  
Youta: Review why you thought about this.  
Emiko: Favorite and follow too if you want  
Me: I hope you have a nice read! Ciao Ciao!

"This is speaking."  
 _"This is thinking."_

I do not own Kuroko no Basket or it's characters. I do own this story though.

* * *

In the Akashi mansion, Kuroko and the guardians teleported in the garden.  
"Ah amazing." Mibuchi smiled. "Such a perfect garden."  
"I have to say the Akashi's do have a beautiful home." Himuro said.  
"Why did you bring us out here? Shouldn't you have teleported us to his room?" Kagami asked.  
"Sei-chan is out here right now. Look." Mibuchi leads them to a sighing Akashi. Kuroko looks. He had been over to the Akashi mansion many times before as a team member and friend. He remembered the sleep overs they would have and all the times they slept under the stars in good weather.  
"Akashi-kun." Kuroko whispered softly as they walk to him. Kuroko walked in front of him to look at him. His eyes widen a bit to see a sadden Akashi. Akashi was staring up at the cloudy sky.  
He sighed. "Tetsuya. What we did was...I don't even know anymore. Right? Wrong? I don't know but I do know that something is happening with the team. With our friends. With me."  
"Yeah. There is." Kuroko whispered to himself as he looked down. "So what if he's a bit confused. He'll go back to school still being the same Akashi as always. Nothing has changed." Kuroko said.  
"He's sad." Reo said. "He didn't want today to happen like this."  
"Yeah nor did I want to be a ghost but look it happened." Kuroko snapped a bit before covering his mouth. "Sorry. That was rude. You were only trying to help." He bowed.  
"Your a ghost. It'd be unnatural if you didn't snap out of random." Kagami said. "And Reo is right the guy looks sad."  
"He won't be at school though." Kuroko said. "I know him and I know the rest. They'll just act as is nothing happened."  
"Do you really think Kise would act like nothing happened?" Kasamatsu asked.  
Akashi got up and started to walk towards Kuroko.  
"Well no but if he didn't come after me today I doubt the team will let him see me again." Kuroko said.  
"Or maybe he will look for you." Kasamatsu said.  
Kuroko stayed quiet before he gasped. Akashi had walked through him.  
Akashi stopped and turned back. "Are you back again spirit?" They all looked at Kuroko then and Reo who smiled.  
"He may or may not know that I exist. He's a smart boy you know." Reo smiled.  
"Do you think I was wrong? To send Kuroko away? Is it all worth it for victory?" Akashi asked before chuckling. "Of course it is. The weak fall and the strong rise."  
Kuroko's eyes widen as he heard that. Reo sighed and went to Akashi and slaps him in the head though his hand went right through him. Akashi touched his head.  
"I hope you didn't hit me spirit. But if you did try proving me wrong." Akashi said before leaving.  
"Well that went...well." Takao said.  
"Of course the little brat has that mentality. Look at all he has." Kasamatsu said.  
"That's not Akashi." Kuroko whispered.  
"He's smart enough to know what's going on though." Imayoshi said.  
"You have a tough one Reo." Himuro said.  
"Yes I don't know what to do with him." Reo said.  
"That's not Akashi." Kuroko said as they looked at him. "I don't know him. That's not my friend."  
"Hey I know what he said hurt but that's still Akashi." Kagami said.  
"That's not my friend. That's not the Akashi I know." Kuroko said walking towards the gate of the Akashi Mansion. _'That's not him. Not the Akashi that helped me.'  
_ "I think he snapped." Himoru said.  
"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Kasamatsu said.  
"No he needs to know. Takao you're next. I'll meet you with Kuroko over there." Kagami said.  
"Yes! Time to mess with Shin-chan!" Takao smirked as they disappeared. Kagami's teleported in front of Kuroko who had gone out of the mansion and onto the streets.  
"You know this isn't over right." Kagami said. "We still have the rest to do."  
"I'm done. I can't do it." Kuroko said.  
"But you need to know. I promise you it will work out. We're going to Takao's next." Kagami said.  
"Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked.  
"Yeah. Come on. I bet he has something's to say." Kagami said taking his hand. "It's worth a try. You said we'd do them all and if you don't like it I'll take you to heaven."  
"Fine." Kuroko said as Kagami takes his hand and teleports them to the Midorima house.


	4. Important Message

I've been gone for a while due to getting used to college and all. Since Thanksgiving break and Winter break are coming I've been writing my stories. I will be updating my two Kuroko no Basket stories on either Thanksgiving day or Black Friday, which if you don't know what that is it's basically everyone goes shopping for deals at malls and stores but it comes with a lot of violence. I also have a new story for Kuroko no Basket as well so that might be posted this week too. Since I'm working on new stories for Kuroko no Basket right now, if I post a new story I'll post the prologue and the first chapter of the story too so you can get two chapters. So I am going to try a schedule where I will post a chapter for one or two Kuroko no Basket stories every Saturday. If I post it a day earlier or later it's because I had homework to do or I needed to be somewhere and didn't either have time to post or posted it early so I wouldn't forget. The only time I won't post is on December 9th due to having final's week on December 11-14, so on December 16th I will probably have two or four new chapters for Kuroko no Basket. Also I made a poll on which anime should I do a fanfict for in my page so if you have any ideas or like to vote then please do so. If you don't see an anime you'd like me to write about then message me about it and we'll talk. I will close the polls the day before New Years Eve which is December 30, I'll announce the anime that won on New Years Eve which is December 31, and on New Years which is January 1st you will get a new story. Have a great day and the new chapters for all my Kuroko no Basket stories will be uploading this week so I hope you enjoy and please vote.


	5. Chapter 3 Green Hair

Chapter 3: Green Hair

A/N:

Me: And here is the chapter I promised!

Youta: Finally you've decided to updated.

Me: Shh! School is hard!

Emiko: But we are sticking to this schedule. Hopefully.

Me: I will stick to this schedule. It is just a matter of managing myself. Though knowing me I'll probably rush one.

Youta: At least you are back.

Me: Yes I am! And to start off Thanksgiving not only did I update both of my Kuroko no Basket stories I uploaded a new one called The Tiger and The Shadow. So check it out if you have the time.

Emiko: Also Etsuko made a poll on which anime show should she do a fanction for next year.

Youta: So vote and all if you want. It would be nice.

Emiko: see even Youta is excited about it. We get to explore a new anime to do a story on!

Me: I have an idea for each anime on the list I just can't decide on which to do first. So by voting you'll be helping me out! The polls will close on December 30th, I'll announce the anime on December 31st, and on January 1st I'll have the new story up.

Youta: And we'll probably get better at uploading more stories more often.

Me: Well this is getting kinda long and I know you all are waiting for this chapter.

Emiko: So get some snacks and some drink and start reading!

Youta: Please favorite, follow, and review. We want to hear your thoughts.

Me: Thank you for your time! Have a great day!

All: AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

* * *

Kagami teleported Kuroko in Midorima's room. Everyone else was already there waiting for them. Midorima sitting at his desk doing his homework.

"He has a nice room. Very clean unlike his guardian." Reo looked at Takao who just smiled.

"Maybe but I love messing with his stuff." Takao chuckled.

Kuroko looked at him and remembered how Midorima used to make them clean up their own rooms if it wasn't clean. How Midorima would clean for them if he didn't like how they would clean it and ended up cleaning the whole house in just under an hour.

"He's very tidy." Kuroko said going to him. He looks at his homework and saw that Midorima kept messing up in a problem. _'Why is he messing up? He never messes up like this.'_

Midorima sighed and rubbed his temples. He got up and walked to his bathroom to the medicine cabinet. He opens the little cabinet door and takes out a medicine bottle for headaches. He closed it and looked in the mirror. He caught a glimpse of Kuroko as he dropped the medicine and he turned around quickly. "Kuroko?" He saw that he was alone. He sighed and rubbed his head. "Today was not a good day. I should have gave Kuroko his lucky item. Maybe then this argument would have never happened. 'Something bad will happen to your Aquarius friend so keep them safe. Don't let them be alone.' That was today's horoscope and yet I helped push him away." He picked up the bottle and took the pill before putting the bottle back.

He went back to his desk and started to do homework again but he was still struggling. He sighed and put his pencil down. "Maybe I should take a nap." He heard a knock. "Who is it?" He asked thinking it was his mother or father.

"Me." He heard a little girl's voice say.

"Come in Susume." Midorima said as the door open and a little girl with green hair and eyes ran in.

"Shin-nii!" She smiled and tried to climb him. Midorima smiled slightly and picks her up.

"His little sister?" Kagami asked.

"Midorima Susume. She's really cute and outgoing. Midorima loves her a lot." Kuroko said.

"Shin-nii why are you sad?" She asked.

"I'm not." Midorima said.

"Yes you are. You usually give me airplane rides. You didn't give me one today." She pouted.

"I'm sorry Susume. I'm just tired."

"Sad." She said. "Why are you sad? Did you lose at basketball?"

"No but I had an argument with a teammate." Midorima said.

"Is it with Te-nii?" She asked.

"How did you-" he looked at her with shocked and Kuroko was surprised too.

"Oha Asa said that today Aquarius is gonna have a bad day. I remember Te-nii is one. Did you fight with Te-nii?"

Takao laughed. "She's a little Shin-chan."

"Takao be quiet." Kasamatsu hit him.

"Yes I did." Midorima said.

"You need to say sorry Shin-nii. You'll be sad if you don't say sorry." Susume said.

"What makes you think I started the fight?" Midorima asked.

"Because you wouldn't be sad if you didn't start it. You'd be mad." Susume said. "Talk to Te-nii and say sorry. Te-nii is nice. It's funny when he pops out of nowhere." She smiled.

"See you make the kid happy." Kagami said.

"Susume-chan likes everyone." Tetsuya said.

"Okay. I'll talk to him tomorrow." Midorima said putting her down. "Now go to bed."

"But Shin-nii." Susume whined.

"To bed Susume. Before father finds you out and tickles you to bed." Midorima chuckled and rubs her head. Susume kissed his cheek before running out of the room to hers.

"Aww Shin-chan has a sweet spot. Takao smiled before going to Midorima's desk and pushed his papers away from the desk.

Midorima looked and picked it up. "If I didn't know any better I'd say a ghost is doing this." Midorima puts his stuff away before he took out his phone.

Takao snickered. "Oh if only he knew." All the other guardians rolled their eyes.

He called Kuroko's phone. He got voicemail. "Kuroko. Look I'm sorry things turned out like this. We need to talk about this. I know something is going on with us all but ugh. I'm sorry. I'm not good at expressing this. I'm sorry about saying that you're only usefulness is passing. Well it is but- you know what ignore this. I'll just see you at school." He hanged up and sighed. He put his phone down and sat on his bed.

"Well wasn't that a mess." Imayoshi said.

"But hey look Shin-chan is sorry. He wants to make up." Takao said smiling.

"What am I doing? Kuroko probably won't even let's us see him. Finding him when he isn't mad is hard now that he's like this it will be even harder. I guess that's useful for him. I'm sorry Kuroko but I don't understand anything right now. I don't know what to do." Midorima laid on his bed.

Kuroko looked down. _'I don't know what to do either.'_

"Come on you're both hurting. You guys can make up." Kagami said.

"I don't know." Kuroko said as he walked up to Midorima. "I've never seen him like this. Sometimes it felt like we didn't get along then there were other times where we did."

"Kuroko you are all friends. You're all are still children. It's natural for you all to argue if you didn't now that would be the strange thing." Himuro said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't we go see yours next Tatsuya." Kagami said.

"Yes why don't we." Himuro smiled gently at Kuroko. "You'll see that Atsushi misses you."

Kuroko just nodded but he didn't believe it. Sometimes he and Murasakibara didn't agree with basketball.

They all nodded as they teleport to the Murasakibara household.


	6. Chapter 4 Purple Hair

**Chapter 4: Purple Hair**

A/N:

Me: Aaaand I missed a deadline already. Ugh I hate school. I didn't realize how much I needed to do before finals week.

Emiko: Hopefully you get to study.

Me: Yeah but I've been stressing so it's affecting my writing. But I manage to write this chapter and post it now.

Youta: Still broke your deadline.

Me: I'm trying! This is my final week of regular school before finals next week.

Emiko: Right so starting winter break then is when updates regularly will start.

Youta: Hopefully she'll remember to do it.

Me: I will! Hopefully. I don't start class again for winter until January 8th. So you'll have maybe a total of 4 to 5 updates for a month for my KNB stories. Maybe more.

Emiko: Also the new story for a new anime that you'll be doing.

Me: Right.

Youta: Polls end the day before New Years Eve, the anime name will be announced on New Years Eve, and on New Year's you'll get the story. So vote.

Me: Well enough talking and let the people read. Have an amazing day and I hope I'll update after finals.

All: Review, Favorite, and Follow. Thanks!

* * *

Kuroko and the Guardians teleported to Murasakibara's living room. The lights here turned off but the tv screen was on a random channel.

"Why is it so dark?" Takao asks as they see Murasakibara watch tv with snacks surrounding him but they were left untouched.

"Murasakibara likes to watch tv in the dark." Himuro said.

"It's going to mess up his eyes." Imayoshi said.

Takao just laughs. "He'll end up having glasses like you."

Reo smacks Takao's head. "Takao enough."

While the guardians where arguing Kuroko looks around the room as he remembered the times they would sleep over to watch movie or tv marathons. They would also come over when Murasakibara wanted them to try a new recipe or dessert so they would eat then watch tv. Murasakibara always made sure Kuroko ate all his food too at school. He would bribe him to finish with vanilla candy. Kuroko sat next to him and watch Murasakibara just stare at the tv. Kuroko saw that he hadn't open any of the snacks not even maiu-bo.

"Kuro-chin." Murasakibara whispers to himself. He looks to where Kuroko was sitting though he couldn't see him. He picked up a vanilla candy. "Kuro-chin likes vanilla candy. Maybe if I give him lots of vanilla candy he won't be sad anymore." He put it down. "Kuro-chin is so small. I can't find him."

"Damn he's really hurt." Kagami said as the guardians look at him.

Himuro nodded. "Yes he is. Kuroko Atsushi really likes you. He respects you and you're one of his closest friends. He's confused too."

"But strong enough to not need me." Kuroko said as he remembered the words Murasakibara said.

"You have to realize that he didn't mean it. None of them did." Reo said.

"Yet they said it. That means there was some truth to it." Kuroko looked at the snacks though. He was worried that Murasakibara hasn't eaten his snacks. He always eats them.

"Remember you're all still kids." Kasamatsu said. "You all have a life ahead of you. A life that is filled with bumps and holes but in the end you get something meaningful out of it."

"I don't see how I can get anything meaningful about being useless." Kuroko said.

"You're not useless." Himuro said. "No one is."

"If you were we wouldn't be showing you all this." Takao said.

"Kuro-chin?" Kuroko and the guardians look to see Murasakibara looking at a basketball commercial. "Kuro-chin. Kuro-chin." He let tears fall.

Kuroko instantly tried to hugs him but passed through making Murasakibara who froze and looked around as he stood up quickly.

"Kuro-chin? Are you here in my house? When did you come over?" He asked trying to see if his baby blue hair teammate was actually there visiting him. "Kuro-chin come out. It's okay. Look I have vanilla candy to share." He grabbed the candy and held it. He looked around before dropping the candy. "Kuro-chin I'm sorry. Please Kuro-chin come out." He said as tears fall again. "I'll share my candy with you. I'll play basketball with a smile. Please Kuro-chin."

Kuroko looked down as he wiped away his tears. He saw how much he was hurting. _'Was I wrong to think that they don't need me?'_

"Fine." Murasakibara said as his eyes dulled a bit. "Kuro-chin doesn't come out. I will just crush all my opponents until you come back to us. You're useless anyways so you'll just sit on the bench and cheer for us. Then you'll be with us. You won't be sad and we can share candy."

Kuroko's eyes widen as he shook his head. _'No this isn't what I wanted.'_

Murasakibara steps over the candy and walks out of the living room.

"Well wasn't that...dramatic?" Imayoshi asked as he looked at his fellow guardians.

"Even I don't know what happened there." Himuro said.

"I think your guy cracked." Kagami said looking at Kuroko who just stayed shocked. He goes to him. "Hey I think he's just tired. I'm sure he didn't mea-"

"I'm done." Kuroko said looking at him. "You keep saying they don't mean it yet this happens. How in the world did you think I would react to this! Even if I come back I'm useless to them! I'm done! Done. I want to go-" he got stopped by being hit on the head by Kasamatsu.

"Enough Kuroko. I get you're hurt. You feel like you let your teammates down. That you can't do anything but if you don't see this through to the end you'll regret it. Now come on." He grabs him by the arm and teleports him to the Kise household.


	7. Chapter 5 Yellow Hair

**Chapter 5: Yellow Hair**

 **A/N:**

Etsuko: Happy New Year everyone!

Emiko: Sorry we missed the deadline again.

Youta: This time it's just by 11hrs late. In California time.

Etsuko: So I'm getting better at this whole deadline thing! My winter class has been going great so I should updated regularly because I'm not stressed about it. Only unless it's finals and midterm but neither of them conflict with the dates I update so I should be updating regularly until Spring happens.

Emiko: Other than that we hope you guys will vote in our new poll to see which anime show we will do a fanfic for in the summer.

Youta: The last day to vote will be on July 3rd and we'll post the story on Fourth of July.

Etsuko: We wanted to wait till July 5th to be the last day to vote and on July 6 we would post the story up but we have to be at Anime Expo so we don't want to rush it.

Emiko: So that's that. We hope you all like this.

Etsuko: Please Favorite, Follow, Vote, and Review so we can see how we are doing in this story!

Youta: Hopefully Etsuko doesn't miss the deadline again.

Etsuko: Hey!

* * *

Kuroko and the guardians teleported inside the Kise household kitchen. They saw Kise sitting with his sisters eating ice-cream.

"Well he looks a lot like his sisters." Imayoshi says.

"His older sisters are very beautiful." Kuroko says watching. "Kise Ryoko and Kise Reiko are in the modeling business too. They're very nice though." Kuroko thinks about all the times Kise would invite them over for a fashion show. His sisters would bring them clothes to try on and they even got to keep them clothes. After their show they would eat ice-cream together and have fun.

"There are times where he acts like them." Kasamatsu says rolling his eyes a bit.

"Oh that isn't so bad." Himuro says. "Besides you still get shy around girls."

"Sh-shut up." Kasamatsu glares slightly at Himuro who just chuckles.

Takao laughs. "That must suck when he's around his sisters."

"I ignore them." Kasamatsu glares.

Kuroko looks at the Kise family interact.

"Come on Ryota it's okay. Cute Tetsuya-chan will forgive you." They hear Kise's older sister, Ryoko, say as she rubs his back.

"But he was so hurt. He looked so betrayed." Kise cries as he eats a spoonful of ice-cream.

"But you guys are all best friends. You had a little fight. Just apologize and he'll forgive you." His second oldest sister, Reiko, holds his hand.

"You didn't see the look in his eyes. He looked like his heart broke in a million pieces. There's no way just apologizing will just fix it. I should have gone after him." Kise cries. "I shouldn't have let Midorimachii hold me back. I should have ran and hugged him and says I didn't mean it."

"Why didn't you then?" Ryoko ask.

"I don't know. I don't know if what we said was right or wrong." Kise looks down. "I'm so confused."

"Well isn't it obvious little brother." Reiko says as Kise looks at her. "You guys are in the wrong. If you're crying over it and feel bad then clearly it was wrong."

"But then why did I say it?! Why did I agree?" Kise sniffles as he eats another spoonful.

"You guys are just a little frustrated. You just finished the series and are already practicing for the next one. You're training hard and you have studies to do. Not to mention all the homework and stress of everything. You guys just need a little break." Ryoko says. "You guys have been undefeated right? Maybe this is your little defeat."

"Defeat?" Ryota looks at her.

"Yeah. Right now it's your defeat but once you guys apologize to Tetsuya-chan you'll be a winner again." Ryoko smiles gently.

"We'll go pick up some more ice-cream okay?" Reiko smiles and ruffles his hair. "Eat up."

"Hey you guys have break soon right? Why don't we take you all to the beach? It will be fun." Ryoko suggest.

Kise just nods as he eats. His sisters leave and he sits still with the spoon in his mouth. "Winner? I'll win again once Kurokochii comes back. I'm a loser if he's gone. Kurokochii is winning everything then? If we continue to win will you come back? Will you be happy once we say sorry?" Kise sighs as he eats his ice-cream. He looks down at it before smiling sadly. "I didn't notice I was eating vanilla ice-cream. Kurokochii loves vanilla ice-cream." He felt tears fall. "I'm such a loser."

"You're not a loser Kise-kun." Kuroko moves close to him as he touches his shoulder though his hand passes right through.

Kise shivers and looks back to see no one. "Kurokochii?" He looks around. "Kurokochii I'm sorry. I should have gone after you. I called and texted you a hundred times. I want to say sorry. So please let me find you tomorrow at school."

Kuroko looks down. "I'm not going to be at school Kise-kun."

"Look how much pain he's in." Kasamatsu says. "Kise may be an idiot sometimes but he has a good heart. He cares about you and once he find out you're in a coma his heart is going to break too."

"Don't you want to hug him and tell him that he isn't a loser." Kagami says.

"Kise-kun doesn't know what he wants right now. He's confused." Kuroko says.

"And so are you. Are you really going to let your friend cry over you because he realized he made a mistake but he can't fix it because you're in a coma." Kasamatsu says. "Don't you want to go to the beach with them? Have fun again?"

"I do." Kuroko says looking at Kise. "I'm sorry Kise-kun."

"He'll forgive you just like you'll forgive him." Kagami says.

Kuroko nods as he felt something warm inside.

"Come on you have one more person to see." Kagami says.

"Um Kuroko-kun let us talk to Taiga-chan for a moment." Reo smiles as he pulls Taiga and the rest of the guardians to the next room. Kuroko watched them before looking back at Kise who was eating the ice-cream.

"What?" Kagami looks at them.

"We don't think it's a good idea for him to see Daiki." Imayoshi says.

"Why?" Kagami asks.

"Well he is his ex. We don't know how he'll react. And what if he doesn't give the right reaction." Himuro says.

"Right now if we take him back to the hospital he'll want to go back. But if we take him to Aomine we don't know what will happen." Kasamatsu says.

"You don't want to chance what will happen. He said bad things to him." Imayoshi says.

"And you don't want to put Kuroko-chan in that state." Reo says.

"But if he doesn't see how he is he'll wonder if he was ever sorry." Kagami says looking at them.

"But what if he isn't Taiga?" Himuro asks him. "What if he doesn't regret? What if he breaks down like Atsushi?"

"Or believes he's right like Sei-chan." Reo says. "We want him to see we really do but if he doesn't give the right reaction it can go bad."

"Or it can go good." Kagami says.

"Do you want to risk that?" Imayoshi asks. "I know Daiki and by what happened today I don't think he's in the right state of mind to say anything helpful."

Kagami looks down. "I think he'll do the right thing."

"It's your choice Taiga but think about it." Himuro says.

"I don't know Tatsuya." Kagami sighs.

"I want to see Aomine-kun." Kuroko says appearing in front of them.

They either screamed or where shocked again.

"Really?!" Kagami grabs his head and squeezes. "You think this is funny huh?"

"I do no." Kuroko says looking up at him. "I want to see Aomine-kun."

"Tetsuya-chan, we just don't think it's a good idea." Reo says.

"I have to see how he is." Kuroko says as he turns to Imayoshi. "Take me to Aomine-kun."

"We tried to warn you kid." Imayoshi sighs and takes his hand before teleporting him to the Aomine household.


	8. Chapter 6 Blue Hair

**Chapter 6: Blue Hair  
** **A/N:**

Etsuko: Sorry for the late update with Winter classes ending and Spring classes starting and getting everything ready got my schedule messed up. For a while until I get settled I'll be updating on Sunday or during the week if I manage to finish it early. Like now.  
Emiko: We should be back to the regular scheduling in mid-March and hopefully by then Etsuko will have the chapters written ahead of time.  
Etsuko: I'm trying. **pout  
** Youta: Anyways that's why you guys are getting an update so late.  
Emiko: This is why need someone to motivate us.  
Youta: Eh to lazy to find someone.  
Etsuko: Ignore that, so I'm also having a hard time deciding if in the end Kuroko should go to heaven or go back to the living. There is also a kinda twisted end I wanted to do but I have no clue what to choose.  
Emiko: Maybe we'll have you guys vote on it after the Generation of Miracles find out he's in a coma. Because if we put it up now you might be affected by this part.  
Youta: This scene isn't gonna be pretty but you guys should have kinda figured out. Akashi had a bad reaction, Midorima had a good reaction, Murasakibara had a bad reaction, Kise had a good reaction, I think we are seeing a pattern here.  
Emiko: Hush. It isn't that bad. Much. Well yeah it's bad.  
Etsuko: Ignore them. So with that said I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  
Emiko: Please favorite, follow, vote, and review.  
Youta: Have a great day/night.  
Etsuko: Ciao Ciao!

"This is talking."  
' _This is thinking.'  
_ **This is a** flashback  
 ** _"This is talking in flashback."_**

* * *

Aomine's Room

Imayoshi teleports Kuroko and the rest of the guardians to Aomine's room. Kuroko looks over the bed to see Aomine laying on his back as he holds a picture in his hand. Kuroko moves to see the picture and his eyes widen. It was of their first time winning the championship. Aomine and Kuroko where holding their trophies smiling happily.  
"Was that in the championship game?" Himuro asks.  
"Yes. Our first one." Kuroko says. He remembered that picture was taken right after Aomine asked him to be his boyfriend.

 **Flashback  
** **Basketball Championship Court**

" _ **Aomine-kun! We won!"**_ **Kuroko smiles happily as he holds the trophy.** " _ **I can't believe we actually won!"  
**_ " _ **This is amazing."**_ **Aomine smiles as he holds his trophy. He looks at Kuroko. He has never seen a more happier Kuroko. He want to make that smile his. Aomine pulled Kuroko close and smiled as he wraps his arm around him.** " _ **Oi Tetsu, can I ask you something?"  
**_ " _ **What is it Aomine-kun?"**_ **Tetsuya gives him a smile of pure joy.  
** **Aomine blushes a bit. "** _ **Well I sorta made a promise to myself that if we won the championship, I'd ask you to be my boyfriend."  
**_ **Kuroko's eyes widen as a blush appeared on his pale cheeks.  
** " _ **Will you be my boyfriend Tetsu?"**_ **Aomine asks blushing more.  
** **Kuroko smiles and nods.** " _ **Yes, Aomine-kun."**_ **Kuroko hugs him and Aomine hugs back with a huge grin.  
** " _ **Boys smile!"**_ **They heard the coach say. Aomine and Kuroko turn to the camera, showing off their trophies, and smiling happily.  
** **Flashback End**

"Tetsu." Aomine whispers as his finger stroke the photo.  
"Aomine-kun." Kuroko whispers giving a small smile. ' _He regrets it all.'  
_ "I guess we were wrong." Reo whispers to the other guardians.  
"He grew up." Kasamatsu whispers back.  
"I guess he does regret what he said." Imayoshi says looking at Aomine.  
"Did you think he wouldn't?" Himuro asks.  
"Yeah. I thought he didn't regret it. He's been having thoughts like these but not towards Kuroko." Imayoshi says.  
"Kuroko must mean everything to him them." Takao says.  
"See told you guys." Kagami smiles proudly before they heard someone knock on Aomine's door.  
Kuroko and the guardians turn to the door while Aomine ignores it.  
"Dai-chan open up." They hear a female voice.  
"Momoi-san?" Kuroko looks at the door confused.  
"Leave me alone Satsuki." Aomine groans as he put the photo on his chest.  
"Dai-chan open up. What's going on?" Momoi says knocking more.  
"Who is she?" Takao asks.  
"Momoi Satsuki. She's Daiki's childhood friend." Imayoshi says. "Though I'm not sure what's she's doing here at this hour."  
Kuroko looks at Aomine who sighs and gets up. He puts the picture on his desk. Kuroko moves out of the way knowing Aomine would get a chill if he went through him. Aomine goes to the door and opens it. A pink haired girl with fair skin and pink eyes was looking up at him.  
"There. It's open." Aomine says before going back to his bed.  
Momoi closes the door and follows him. "What happened? What do you mean you and Tetsu-kun are over?"  
"Just like I said. We are over. He broke up with me." Aomine lays down as Momoi sits next to him.  
"But why? What did you do?" Momoi asks.  
"Why do you assume I did something?" Aomine asks.  
"Tetsu-kun wouldn't do something like this without reason." Momoi says rubbing his back.  
Kuroko eyebrow twitches a bit. Even though he knew Aomine and Momoi were best friends since childhood, he never got comfortable with her touching Aomine much.  
Aomine explains what happened at the gym in their school.  
"I see." Momoi sighs. "Are you angry at him?"  
"Of course I am. I fucking still love him and he just left! I know what I said was stupid and I didn't mean what I said to him but he left! I tried going to his house after practice to explain and he didn't even open the door. I know he was home because he goes straight there when we practice late." Aomine growls.  
"Well we'll look for him at school." Momoi says.  
"He's angry and sad. There's no way he's going to ever let me see him again. I can't find him." Aomine looks at her with sadness. "I can't find my shadow."  
Kuroko felt guilty as he looks down. ' _He went to explain. I'm sorry Aomine-kun. I got hit by a car. That's why I didn't open the door. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.'_ He held himself before he heard something horrible.  
"Then find a new shadow."  
Kuroko's eyes widen as he looks up to see Momoi kissing a surprised Aomine.  
The guardians were all shocked.  
Aomine's eyes were widen before he closed them and pulls her into a deep kiss.  
Kuroko felt his heart break all over again.  
Momoi soon breaks the kiss and pants slightly. "Daiki let me be your shadow. Let me replace Tetsu-kun. Let me help you forget him." Momoi moves his hands to her chest. "Let me take away your pain. Let me be your girlfriend. Daiki I love you."  
Kuroko froze not even breathing. ' _What will Aomine-kun say? He wouldn't go out with her. No Aomine-kun loves me. I love him. Aomine-kun. Aomine-kun.'  
_ Aomine looks at her. His eyes dim a bit before nodding. "Let see if you can take my pain away, Satsuki."  
Momoi smiles and kissed him again as they make out.  
Kuroko's eyes widen as tears fell.  
"Kuroko I'm so sorry." Kagami says putting a hand on his shoulder gently.  
Kuroko felt his heart beat loud as he covered his ears and screams. The guardians looks surprised as Aomine's stuff flew across the room. Momoi and Aomine gasp as they look at the fallen stuff. The stuff surrounded Kuroko but they didn't see him.  
Kuroko cries and screams. ' _Aomine-kun Aomine-kun why? Why?!'  
_ Reo looks at Kasamatsu and Imayoshi. They nod as Reo pulled Kuroko close as they teleported out of the room.

Kuroko's Hospital Room

Reo holds the crying Kuroko. "There there Kuroko-chan. It's okay. It's going to be okay."  
"He's an ass you don't need him." Imayoshi says rubbing his back.  
Kasamatsu hit's Kagami's head. "See what you did."  
Kagami felt horrible. "You guys were right. I shouldn't have let him see Aomine. I'm sorry"  
"You didn't know this would happen Taiga." Himuro puts a hand on his shoulder.  
"Yeah. Plus we thought it was going fine too." Takao says. "We should have pulled him away right then and there."  
"Right now you have to fix it." Kasamatsu says. "But let Reo and Imayoshi calm him down. We don't want him to turn into a vengeful spirit."  
Kagami nods as he looks at Kuroko who held onto Reo. ' _I need to fix this.'_


	9. Chapter 7 Baby Blue Hair

Chapter 7 & Summary: Baby Blue Hair

A/N:

Etsuko: So sorry for the long long wait! School is harder than I thought for spring.

Emiko: Though summer is here so hopefully everything gets to be back on track.

Youta: And no more stupid drama.

Etsuko: I got to stressed this semester but now I'm done with school for now.

Emiko: And that is now our motivation to finish the chapters.

Youta: Speaking of chapters here is one!

Etsuko: Ah right now it's time for the Miracles to know what's going on.

Emiko: I wonder how they will react?

Youta: But before that we have a quick summary to give! Just in case some of you have forgotten the beginning because why not?

Emiko: Oh and if you remember the previous chapter there will be a poll on what will happen to Kuroko. The options are Kuroko goes to heaven, Kuroko goes back to earth, or a twisted end. So finish this chapter before voting.

Etsuko: So let's start! Please Favorite, Follow, Review, and Vote!

Emiko: See you all next time!

Youta: Ciao Ciao.

"This is talking."

' _This is thinking.'_

 **This is a flashback**

" _ **This is talking in flashback."**_

* * *

Summery

So in the beginning Kuroko Tetsuya and the Miracles have a fight resulting in them all hurting Kuroko. Kuroko leaves them and walks home where sadly, a driver hits him and he goes into a coma. He wakes up to find himself in heaven as a ghost with his guardian angel, Kagami Taiga. Kagami explains that he's dead and has a choice to stay in heaven or go back to Earth. Kuroko wanted to go to heaven but then they made a deal that if they saw how the Miracles were doing maybe he'd go back to Earth. They go off to meet the Miracles' guardian angels. They convince Kuroko to see each of the Miracles and then make the decision. First off was Akashi and that didn't go so well. Second was Midomoria which went well. Then Murasakibara which also didn't go well. Then Kise which went well. And finally Aomine which, if you guessed by the pattern, did not go well. And that's where we are at this point!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Blue Hair**

Kuroko's hospital room

Kuroko sobs on Reo as Reo rubs his back.

"You don't need him Kuroko-chan. He isn't worth your tears." Reo says gently.

"He was my light." Kuroko cries out.

"You can have a better light." Imayoshi says.

"That's right. You'll find yourself a better light." Reo says rubbing his back.

"No I won't. Aomine-kun was my light. Aomine-kun was my boyfriend. I ruined everything. I'm such an idiot." Kuroko cries.

"Hey hey no. Daiki is the idiot. Daiki was the one who ruined everything." Imayoshi says.

"Now Kuroko-chan you can do better than him." Reo says.

Kuroko shook his head and covered his face in Reo's chest.

Reo looked at Imayoshi with worry and then at Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu sighs and goes to them. "Hey Kuroko it going to be okay-"

They heard the door slam open as a tall man with green hair and glasses who quickly came in. He has on a doctor's coat and a clipboard. He looks at Kuroko and then at the clipboard.

"When they called me I didn't know if it was true. Shintaro will be sadden." The man says looking over Kuroko's charts. He walks out as he pulls his phone out.

"Who's that?" Kagami asks Takao.

"That's Shin-chan's dad. He's the head surgeon and doctor." Takao says. "I gotta go. I need to see what's going to happen." Soon as he finished his sentence he disappeared.

Kagami looks at Himuro.

"I believe they're all going to find out now. Stay with Kuroko." Himuro disappears.

Kagami looks at Reo, Imayoshi, and Kasamatsu.

"Kuroko-chan we have to go for a bit but we'll be back okay. Don't decide on anything yet." Reo says.

"Okay kid?" Kasamatsu asks.

Kuroko nods as he holds himself. Reo looks at Imayoshi with worry. Imayoshi sighs before they all disappeared. Kagami goes up to Kuroko and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Umm look Is really sorry. If I had known I would have never- I mean I just- I thought he would regret it. And he did well he does." Kagami groans. He was never good at making people feel better.

"Kagami-kun it's okay. It's not your fault." Kuroko sniffles. "I just want to be left alone." He looks down.

"I can't leave you alone Kuroko. Your friends are going to come through that door soon." Kagami says.

"Yeah right." Kuroko goes to his body and sits next to it.

Midorima household.

Midorima gets his pajamas clothes ready so he can go to sleep when his phone rings. He quickly picks it up thinking it was Kuroko when he saw the name on the screen. He answered the phone as it was his father.

"Father? Aren't you home?" Midorima asks him.

"Shintaro I need you to wake your mother so she can bring you to the hospital." His father says.

"Um why father? As I can see for myself I am not sick." Midorima says in confusion.

"Son I don't know how to say this. The hospital called me to see a coma patient. It's your friend Kuroko. I'm sorry son." He says.

Midorima's eyes widen. "What?! What happened?!"

"Apparently he was walking home after your basketball practice when a drunk driver hit him. The driver is in custody but Kuroko lost some blood, had a broken rib and some bruises." He says gently.

"Wh-what are his chances of waking?" Midorima's voice broke a bit.

"He's under the right conditions to wake up. It should be a good chance but we don't know how hard it hurt him. Your friend was always a light boy." He says.

"I'll wake up mom. Thanks for calling me father." Midorima says.

"It will be okay son. Kuroko is a strong boy." He says trying to lighten his spirit.

"I know he is father. Thank you." Midorima says before hanging up. Takao watches him as Midorima wipes his tears away. He quickly grabs his lucky item and Kuroko's before he goes to wake up his mother.

Once he, his sleeping baby sister, and mother were in the car Midorima makes a group call.

Akashi instantly answers. "Shintaro why are you calling in the middle of the night?"

"Wait till the others are on Akashi." Midorima says.

Murasakibara answers. "Mido-chin?"

"Yes Murasakibara. Akashi is also on." Midorima says.

"Ahh Aka-chin hello." Murasakibara says as he munches on snacks.

"Hello Atsushi." Akashi says.

Kise answers. "Midorimacchi? Why are you calling?" His voice was raspy.

"Wait until Daiki answers." Midorima says. "Akashi and Murasakibara are on."

"Ah Akashicchi Murasakibaracchi good evening." Kise says.

"Good evening Ryota." Akashi says.

"Hi Kise-chin." Murasakibara says.

Aomine answers. "What do you want four eyes?" He growls in annoyance.

"Aomine. Akashi, Murasakibara, and Kise are on." Midorima says.

"Yeah and what? Why are you calling so late?" Aomine groans.

"It's Kuroko." Midorima says in a serious voice. There was silence for a bit before Murasakibara asked in a shaky voice.

"W-what abo-about Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asks.

"He's in my family's hospital right now. There was an accident and Kuroko was in it. He's...he's in a coma right now."

"No no." Kise starts to cry.

"Kuro-chin." Murasakibara starts to cry too. "Kuro-chin no."

"Is he going to make it?" Akashi asks.

"My father said he should. He just needs to wake up." Shintaro says. "I'm on my way to the hospital right now."

"Alright we'll be there. Ryota Atsushi Daiki do you need a ride?" Akashi asks.

"My-my sisters are h-home. They can take me." Kise cries.

"Alright." Akashi says.

"I need one." Murasakibara cries.

"Okay I'll pick you up Atsushi." Akashi says. "Daiki?"

Midorima looks at his phone. "He hung up."

"I assume we'll see him there. Keep us updated Shintaro as you'll be the first to arrive." Akashi says.

"I will." Midorima says as they hung up.

Aomine looks at his hands before looking at the sleeping Momoi next to him. "What have I done?"


	10. Chapter 8 Rainbow Hair

**Chapter 8: Rainbow Hair**  
A/N:  
Etsuko: And here is the next chapter. I wonder how the Miracles will react.  
Emiko: Shouldn't you know?  
Etsuko: I do but I like asking the question.  
Youta: Of course. How are you all feeling about this? About the Miracles?  
Etsuko: Now that they know that means the story will be ending soon. I have a few things I want to cover like how the guardians became guardians, about vengeful spirits, and a few other things. I was thinking of maybe doing a sequel to this but it all depends on the ending.  
Emiko: Which is why you must vote for the ending.  
Youta: We realize that another poll is up. That one is for you to decide on which anime for us to do a fanfiction for. Vote on that too.  
Etsuko: That poll will end at 11:55 on July 3rd, California time, and once that's done I'll put on the poll for this story.  
Youta: So for now just wait a bit. It'll be up soon which gives you time to think about it too.  
Emiko: Well for now we'll let you read the story!  
Etsuko: Thank you so much! Please favorite, follow, review, and vote!  
Youta: Have a great day/night.  
Etsuko: Ciao Ciao!

* * *

Midorima quickly enters the hospital and heads to the reception. "Which room is Kuroko Tetsuya in?" Midorima asks.  
The nurse was about to answer when Midorima's father walked to him.  
"Shintaro come." He says.  
Midorima nods and goes to him.  
His mother follows as she carries her daughter. "Dear how is he?"  
"For now stable." He says.  
"And Tetsuya's grandmother? Has she been informed?" She asks.  
"Yes. I offered to stay and watch Kuroko so she can go home and rest but she insisted on staying. I had one of the nurses go get her a blanket and some food. I also did a quick check up on her." He says. "She's in the waiting room."  
"Shin-chan I'll go to his grandmother. Go on and tell your friends what room he's in and wait for them there." Midorima's mother hugs him.  
"I feel like I should say something to his grandmother. They only have each other." Midorima says hugging her back.  
"I know dear but right now I think you should see him." She says. "Go on."  
Midorima nods as his father leads him to his room as his mother goes to Kuroko's grandmother.  
Midorima's father takes him to the door. "Try talking to him. It might help."  
Midorima nods and opens the door. He walks in to see Kuroko lying in bed. He walks up to him and looks down. "Kuroko." He whispers.

Kuroko looks at Midomoria and his own body. "Midorima-kun."  
Kagami watches him. "He came."  
"He is really worried." Takao appears next to them. "Everyone is coming. Well we don't know about the A-word."  
"A-word?" Kagami looks at him confused.  
Takao gives him a look and Kagami realized he was talking about Aomine.  
"Ahh I see." Kagami says.  
Kuroko wasn't paying attention to them. He just walks up to Midorima and looks at him.  
"Kuroko I'm so so sorry. Because of us, you're in this situation. One that we caused. If we just had talked through our feelings. If we just-"  
Suddenly the door slams opened.  
Everyone turns to see Aomine panting.  
"A-Aomine-kun?" Kuroko looks at him.  
Imayoshi appears. "I have never seen him run that fast before."  
"What about Momoi?" Kagami asks.  
"He just left her there." Imayoshi says.  
"Aomine I didn't think you were gonna come." Midorima says.  
Aomine didn't say anything as he goes up to Kuroko's body. He grabs his hand. "Tetsu. Tetsu wake up. Stop messing around."  
"Aomine he's in a coma." Midorima says.  
"Bullshit. Oi Tetsu come on get up." Aomine shakes him.  
"Aomine don't do that." Midorima says.  
"MAKE HIM WAKE UP!" Aomine yells at him.  
Midorima looks at him with shock.  
Kuroko looks at Aomine. "Aomine-kun…"  
"Daiki calm down." They heard Akashi say.  
They turn around to see Akashi, a crying Murasakibara, and a crying Kise. The rest of the guardians appeared too.  
"Akashi." Aomine, Midorima, and Kuroko say.  
"Give me his charts Shintaro." Akashi says as they walk in.  
Midorima nods and gets the chart. He gives it to Akashi.  
Murasakibara and Kise go to Kuroko.  
"Kurokochii." Kise cries.  
"Kuro-chin. Look Kuro-chin I brought you your favorite. Vanilla milkshake." Murasakibara takes out a vanilla milkshake and pushes the straw against Kuroko's lips. "It's Okay.  
We won't tell the doctor."  
Midorima and Aomine look at Murasakibara and then at Akashi.  
"He thinks he saw him at his house earlier. I think he's just trying to cope with everything when we all fought by thinking he was there with him. And then with the news of him being in a coma it got worse." Akashi says. "In the car he kept saying he wasn't in a coma."  
Kuroko looks at Murasakibara. "Murasakibara-kun...I'm so sorry."  
Midorima sighs and goes to Murasakibara. "Murasakibara you know Kuroko is resting right now. How about you drink the milkshake for him right now and later when he wakes up we can get him a new one?" Midorima says gently.  
"But Kuro-chin likes vanilla milkshake. He has to drink it." Murasakibara says.  
"I know but for right now." He gently took the milkshake and pressed the straw against Murasakibara's lips. "Drink this for him. So he can see you happy. You know Kuroko likes to see you happy."  
Murasakibara nods and drinks.  
Kise rubs his back. "Come on Murasakibarachii. Let's sit down." He sits him down next to Kuroko's bed.  
Aomine sighs. "What does it say?" He looks back at Akashi.  
"He's bruised up and has a broken rib." Akashi says. "But we just have to wait for him to wake up."  
"Which could be?" Aomine asks.  
"No one knows. Someone is a coma can wake up at any time." Midorima says.  
"For now let's just stay with him. Talk to him. Tell him that everything is going to be okay." Akashi says.  
"What about the bastard who hit him?" Aomine asks.  
"I'll take care of that." Akashi says.

Kuroko watches them.  
"See Kuroko. They love you." Reo says.  
"They all miss you." Imayoshi says.  
"They want you to come back." Himuro says.  
"But what happens if I go back? What if they don't regret what they said? What if it's back to how it used to be. Right now they feel bad but is it truly how they feel about me? About us?" Kuroko looks down. "No the only ones who truly seem regretful is Midorima-kun and Kise-kun."  
"Kuroko they really look like it." Kagami says.  
"If they really do then I want to hear them." Kuroko says.


	11. Chapter 9 Grey Hair

Chapter 9: Grey Hair  
A/N:  
Etsuko: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait of this update!  
Emiko: We had a hard time trying to figure out how to introduce this character.  
Youta: So we came up with this. We hope you like it.  
Etsuko: So please favorite, follow, review, and vote! We'll see you all soon! Ciao ciao!

* * *

Reo watches Kuroko before he leans to Kasamatsu and Imayoshi. "We must watch him closely. His aura. It's starting to turn like his."  
"No. He had so much hate. Kuroko has forgiveness in his heart." Kasamatsu whispers.  
"So did he until he continued to watch." Imayoshi whispers.  
"Then we need to send him back soon." Reo whispers. "But how?"  
"We have to try to convince him that he should go back." Imayoshi whispers.  
"He really wants to see them change though." Kasamatsu whispers as he turns to look at Kuroko only to see him gone. "Eh? Kuroko?" Kasamatsu looks around.  
"Yes Kasamatsu-san?" Kuroko appeared in front of him, Imayoshi, and Reo who all gave him a surprised look.  
"Don't do that dear." Reo sighs in relief.  
"Sorry but you three were talking about me. Who am I turning into?" Kuroko asks.  
Imayoshi sighs. "I guess there's no point in hiding it. There was another spirit with us. Another person with you all."  
"Another person?" Kuroko looks at them confused.  
"Yes. His name is Shogo Haizaki." Reo says softly.  
The rest of the guardians look at him.  
Kuroko's eyes widen. "Haizaki-kun but he's not dead. He just called me a few days ago."  
"It was his spirit." Kasamatsu explains, "You remember your second year right? Right after Kise came?"  
Kuroko nods. "Haizaki-kun transferred to another school at the end of the year due to his mom's work."  
"That's what he told you, but in reality he was kinda forced to leave." Imayoshi says.  
"Sei-chan made him leave and well he was fighting and got himself in a coma too." Reo says sadly.  
Kuroko's eyes widen. "W-what? But how? But he's called me. He's messaged me!"  
"His spirit was able to take control of phone. This is because he's a vengeful spirit. He wants to get back at Akashi and Kise for making him leave." Kasamatsu says.  
"But I don't get it. Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he-" Kuroko's eyes widen before he looks at Kagami. "That day. He was trying to warn me."  
Kagami nods. "Yeah."  
Kuroko looks down. "I ignored him. I didn't listen."  
"You didn't know." Kagami says. "He didn't tell you."  
"But I should have looked into it. I didn't want him to go." Kuroko shakes his head. "Is he…"  
"Dead? Technically once you become a vengeful spirit your body stays in a coma. Unless someone pulls the plug or you get your revenge." Imayoshi explains. "But he's not dead yet."  
"Where is his guardian?" Kuroko asks.  
"He's locked away." Himuro sighs. "When your human becomes a vengeful spirit, we get locked away for failing."  
Kuroko looks at his old friends. "I need to find Haizaki-kun. I can't let him stay like that."  
"Kuroko we can't let you go near him." Reo says.  
"You can get some of his negativity. No you need to return to your human body. Maybe you can help them." Kasamatsu says.  
"No. I won't leave without him." Kuroko disappears.  
Reo sighs. "Kagami go find him we can't let him lead Haizaki back here."  
Kagami nods and disappears.  
"You guys shouldn't have talked about him." Takao says. "This time you guys messed up."  
"We know." Imayoshi sighs. "We better see if we can get him out."  
"I'll go." Reo says before disappearing.

Kuroko looks around. He was at a burger joint. It was closed and dark but he could see. This was the last place he saw Haizaki. ' _Maybe he's here?'_ Kuroko looks around. "Haizaki-kun! Are you here?!" He calls out.  
"Tetsuya?" He heard a familiar voice behind him.  
Sitting on a booth was a tall, messy grey haired man with sharp grey eyes. "Is that you?"  
"Haizaki-kun." Kuroko says and goes to him. Kuroko could see a dark aura surrounding the spirit. "Haizaki-kun why didn't you tell me?"  
Haizaki blinks before laughing. "We're both in spirit form and that what you ask?"  
Kuroko looks at him a bit annoyed. "You were the one who lead me to believe you were still alive. What were you going to do if I had asked you to hang out?"  
Haizaki looks at him and smirks. "I don't know but I would have come up with something. Now the real question is why are you here? What happened?" He motions him to sit with him.  
Kuroko looks and sits down. "A car hit me."  
"That doesn't explain why you're here."  
"You were right." Kuroko looks away. "I didn't listen to you. You were right."  
Haizaki looks at him. "Did they cause this?"  
Kuroko nods.  
Haizaki growls. "I'll kill them."  
"No! There regretting it. Well I think they are." Kuroko says.  
"They don't regret anything Tetsuya." Haizaki says as he pulls him close.  
"What do you mean." Kuroko looks up at him.  
"Here let me tell you what happened." Haizaki holds him.


	12. Chapter 10 Black Hair

Chapter 10: Black Hair  
A/N:  
Etsuko: I know I'm late! I just couldn't write due to getting in a car accident a few days ago and my left side of my body hurts and then I had physical therapy along with it and it was just chaos.  
Emiko: But we're here now. It's here.  
Youta: We hope you'll all like the chapter  
Etsuko: I wonder what will happen. You'll find out soon. We hope you'll like what we did.  
Emiko: We'll be back on Sunday for sure!  
Youta: Also if you haven't check the schedule yet there has been a change in days that I'm going to upload. They're not big changes but if you read our other stories, you should check out the schedule.  
Etsuko: So until next time, please favorite, follow, vote, and review/comment. Ciao Ciao!

* * *

 **Flashback  
** **It was a late night and the team had just packed up and left. Only Haizaki and Akashi stayed behind to clean and lock up. Haizaki finished mopping the floor.  
** " **Ugh why did you volunteer me for this?" Haizaki asks as he looks at Akashi.  
** " **I wanted to talk to you." Akashi said as he put away the mops.  
** " **About?" Haizaki asked as he watched him.  
** " **It's about your role here. You need to quit." Akashi said.  
** " **What?" Haizaki looked at him in shock. "What the fuck are you saying?"  
** " **You need to quit. Your usefulness to this team is coming to an end. Soon Ryota will take your place and embarrass you. I'm telling you ahead so your pride won't be hurt." Akashi looked him but Haizaki felt like Akashi was the one looking down on him.  
** " **You're crazy. I won't quit the team because you said so. So what if you're the captain. Coach makes final decisions not you." Haizaki glared. "You've become overpowered."  
** " **You're just projecting your anger at me for telling the truth. You are weak Haizaki. You bully the other members. You were useful at first but Ryota will be better. With you out of the picture the team will thrive." Akashi chuckled. "Besides who would miss you?" Haizaki's eyes widen and was about to speak when Akashi interrupted. "You bug Shintaro, you make fun of Atsushi, you head butt with Daiki, you fight constantly with Ryota and we don't get along."  
** " **Tetsuya does like me though." Haizaki glared.  
** " **Tetsuya likes everyone. He can't help it. He thinks basketball can bring everyone together if they have fun." Akashi said. "Plus he's spending more time with Daiki. I doubt that in a few weeks Tetsuya would even remember you. Such a shame. If only you worked harder and have been kinder."  
** " **You can't force me to leave bastard." Haizaki glared. "I won't leave the team. Let Ryota try to take me down. Besides I'll just tell Tetsuya all this. Let's see if he'll like you all now."  
** " **I was afraid you wouldn't go quietly. Oh well I've prepared for that." Akashi walked towards the locker room. "Goodbye Shogo."  
** **Flashback end**

"When I got home, my mom told me the news that we were going to move because she got a promotion. Promotion my ass. I knew Seijuro had something to do with it. No matter what though I couldn't prove it to my mom." Haizaki looks at him.  
Kuroko looks at him with shock. "I can't believe he did that."  
"Honestly I never was more scared of him than that moment when my mom told us we were moving. I don't know how long it took him to do that. But I do know something. Seijuro and them. They don't care about you once you're gone. Even if it seems so at first." Haizaki looks down at him.  
"I thought they would though. You should see how they are. Come with me." Kuroko says.  
"What's the point Tetsuya? Once you go back there is nothing you can do to make them change back. They are horrible people."  
"If we had known that you gotten in an accident we would have come. I would have." Kuroko holds his hand.  
"That's sweet. I believe you would but not them." Haizaki says. "They don't give a shit about me. They only care about themselves. Not about me and not about you."  
"Stop!" They heard a yell as they turn to see a tallish man with black hair and grey-black eyes. He is wearing a white shirt and basketball shorts as he looks straight at them. He is with Reo and Kagami.  
"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko looks at him.  
"Fuck, you escaped." Haizaki looks at the man.  
"Piece of shit what do you mean escape. I was freed no thanks to you. You honestly expect me to not beat the shit out of you for getting me locked up?!" The man went to Haizaki and grabbed him.  
"Now now Shuzo~ be nice." Haizaki smirked.  
"Umm I'm sorry for what he did." Kuroko says. "I'm sure being locked up isn't good."  
"It isn't." The man says.  
"His name is Nijimura Shuzo and he is Haizaki's guardian." Kagami says as he watches them.  
Nijimura looks at Kuroko. "Trust me you want to go back to earth. He may not show it but Haizaki is hurting badly. The only thing that's keeping him somewhat sane is because you're the only one who talks to him."  
"Shut up asshole." Haizaki growls.  
"What? Don't want your little friend to know that you visit his house while he sleeps and watches him. How you're the one who cries at the foot of his bed-"  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" Haizaki yells as the air gets cold.  
"Haizaki-kun." Tetsuya touches his arm only to feel a darkness pass through him. He gasps as Taiga quickly pulls him away.  
"Don't touch him. He has a bad spirit. It can affect you." Taiga says.  
Haizaki glares at them in pure rage. "You have no right to say those things." He looks at his guardian.  
"You have no right to tell this boy that his friends don't care. They care for you too. You just became an ass. You can't accept that they pushed you away. That you're lonely now because of your own doing." Nijimura says as he goes to him. "But you can change that Shogo. You can."  
"You don't know anything." Haizaki glares. "You have no clue how it feels. Now leave me and Tetsuya alone. We want to stay here. Right Tetsuya?"  
"Haizaki-kun I'll stay." Kuroko says.  
"What?! But you can't!" Kagami looks at Kuroko who holds his hand up to Kagami.  
"But only if we go see everyone together." Kuroko looks at Haizaki. "You have to see them."  
Haizaki looks at him closely. "Why?"  
"Because I think if they know you're in a coma too then they'll care. They'll start to change for the better." Kuroko says.  
"And how exactly are they going to find out they I'm in a coma?" Haizaki asks.  
"I think I know a way." Kuroko says as he holds out his hand to him. "Please Haizaki-kun. If you don't like the results then I'll stay with you here."  
Haizaki ponders for a bit before nodding. "Fine." He takes his hand as Haizaki glows a bit. The darkness surrounding him was disappearing.  
"What's going on?" Kagami whispers to Reo.  
"He's changing back to a pure soul." Reo whispers. "I guess Kuroko is pure enough to make the vengeful spirits change back."  
"That's amazing." Kagami whispers as he looks at Kuroko. "Really amazing."  
"Come on you two. We'll teleport you both there." Nijimura hit Haizaki's head.  
"Ow!" Haizaki held his head. "Asshole! What the hell?!"  
"Funny, how you're not there yet?" Nijimura smirks as they teleport back to Kuroko's hospital room.

Hospital  
"Why aren't they back yet?" Takao asks as he paces. "They've been gone for so long."  
"They'll be back soon. We have to trust that they'll make it in time." Himuro says as he watches the boys.  
Soon Reo, Nijimura, Kagami, Haizaki, and Kuroko appeared.  
"You're back." Himuro looks and smiles. He quickly hugs Kagami. "And safe."  
"Yeah. We all are." Kagami hugs him back.  
"Shuzo." Imayoshi smiles. "Welcome back, Captain."  
Nijimura chuckles. "Glad to be back, pervert."  
"Shuzo!" Takao jumps on him and smiled. "Hey."  
"Hey hawk." Nijimura holds him. "Been good?"  
"Yeah but mostly because they threaten me." Takao points to Kasamatsu and Imayoshi.  
"Of course." Nijimura chuckles.  
"Hey." Kasamatsu says. "Glad you're back."  
"Good to be back." Nijimura smiles. "It's isn't your fault okay."  
"Sure." Kasamatsu looks away a bit.  
"It isn't." Nijimura goes to him as he carries Takao. "I'm fine now. That's all that matters." He pats his head and smiled.  
"I'm not a baby." He smacks his hand away lightly.  
"He missed you." Takao snickers.  
"I swear I'm going to throw you out the window." Kasamatsu glares.  
"Now boys behave." Reo chuckles.

Kuroko smiles before he looks at Haizaki. He was watching the miracles watch Kuroko's body.  
Kuroko holds his hand. "Here let me do something okay."  
Haizaki looks down at him and nods. Kuroko goes over to them and watches them.  
Kise was sitting next to his body as he strokes his hair. Daiki was laying with him as he held him close. Murasakibara was holding his hand as he drank a vanilla milkshake. Midorima was sitting down watching him. And Akashi was going over Kuroko's chart. Kuroko nods to himself and goes up to Midorima. He leans to his ear and whispers. "Find Haizaki-kun."  
Midorima freezes and looks around. "Kuroko?"  
Aomine looks at him. "He's over here genius."  
"No I just heard him." Midorima says.  
"Shintaro maybe you should take a nap." Akashi says.  
Kuroko walks over to Murasakibara and leans to his ear. "Find Haizaki-kun."  
Murasakibara froze. "Kuro-chin? I heard him! I heard him too!"  
"See what you did." Akashi says. "Atsushi, Tetsuya is sleeping. He can't talk."  
"But he did. He said to find Haiza-chin." Murasakibara says.  
"He said that to me too." Midorima looks at him.  
"Has anyone contacted him actually?" Kise asks.  
Kuroko goes up to Kise and whispers in his ear, "He's in a coma."  
Kise instantly turns white. "Midorimachii...c-can you check the hospital records?"  
"Why?" Midorima asks.  
"Kurokochii said Haizakichii is in a coma." Kise looks at them with pure fear in his eyes. "You don't think he…"  
"You guys are crazy." Aomine says as he rolls his eyes.  
"I'll check." Midorima says as he runs out.  
Akashi watches them. ' _No. It's impossible.'_


	13. Chapter 11 Green Eyes

Chapter 11: Green Eyes  
A/N:  
Etsuko: It's been a while. Oops.  
Emiko: Sorry about that.  
Youta: We were so close into keeping with our schedule. So close.  
Etsuko: Well if you guys have checked my profile or remembered last chapters authors note, then you know I was in a car accident. And honestly guy's that shit is totally draining.  
Emiko: We try not to cuss but as you maybe able to tell she's not happy.  
Youta: We are still settling stuff with the insurance and medical but all we have set down is that it was the other drivers fault.  
Etsuko: Honestly all the car drama I've had just drained me. I'm sleeping more in the day, I have no energy, I barely motivated myself to finish the chapter.  
Youta: We decided that she had to though.  
Emiko: This is because in just a few short days, fall semester begins.  
Etsuko: Which is why I felt that I needed to get back on track in writing the stories I write so when school starts I'll stick to the schedule.  
Emiko: And hopefully stick to it this time. At some point though we might be editing the dates we update so be on a look out for that.  
Etsuko: But enough said, you guys came for a new chapter!  
Youta: We hope you all like it and maybe like how things will turn out.  
Etsuko: We hope you have a wonderful day/night. Don't forget to favorite, follow, vote and review/comment! Ciao Ciao!

* * *

Midorima runs into his father's office, which his father was working on some paperwork.

"Father! I need your help!" Midorima runs inside as he pants a bit.

"What's wrong? Is Tetsuya reacting?" Doctor Midorima asks as he stands up in alarm.

"Father I need you to check for a Haizaki Shogo." Midorima says quickly.

"What's going on son? Why do you need to look up someone?" He asks as he starts to open up the system.

"Please Father, I think he's in a coma too. He use to be in our team remember." Midorima says. "Grey hair and eyes. Rude sometimes."

Midorima's father's eyes widen in realization. "Ah that boy." He types in his name. "Why do you think he's in a com-" Dr. Midorima freezes a bit before he looks at his son. "How did you know?"

"Let's just say that I had a feeling. Where is he?" Midorima asks.

"He's in this hospital actually. Two doors down from your friend's roo-" Before Midorima's father could continue, Midorima runs out of his office and heads to the room. His father a bit shock at his son's reaction, soon follows him.

Haizaki's room  
Haizaki and Kuroko appeared in the room and waited for Midorima or someone to enter. Haizaki looked at his body. It was hooked on machines and he notices that his bruises were fading away. Kuroko put's a hand on Haizaki's body.

"I'm so sorry. I should have done something. Look at you. You were in a fight huh?" Kuroko looks at him.

"Yeah." Haizaki says softly. "Don't know who they were. They were big though. I don't care anymore though. They can go rot in hell."

"Haizaki-kun, think positive. Once everyone finds out you're in a coma too they'll worry." Kuroko said as they heard loud footsteps. They both look over at the door and see the door open. Midorima looks in to see Haizaki's body connected to the machines.

"Haizaki." Midorima pants and goes in. "What in the world is going on here?" He looks around before he stops Haizaki's chart. He quickly grabs it and reads it over as his father went in the room.

"Shintaro," Dr. Midorima starts, "I'm sorry, I didn't know he was here. I wasn't on duty when he came."

"Do you know what happened?" Midorima asks. "All it says is that he was found beaten."

"Well it wasn't put on his chart here for a reason. Shogo was involved in a brutal fight. The police account was that there was five men against him. Two were beaten up and were lying near where Shogo was found. One was caught, and the other two haven't been found. The three caught still haven't revealed why they went after him or who else was with them. He was placed on protection since we don't know if those men will come back for him." He says as he went up to Haizaki and brushed his bangs away from his face a bit. "He was an okay boy. A little rude but he was nice to your sister."

"Yeah. He wasn't really a bad guy. Just...we never got along well." Midorima says. "Still, he was a good player, it was a shame when he left the team."

"I didn't leave." Haizaki clenches his fist.

"Haizaki-kun, you're still being targeted?" Kuroko looks at him with worry.

"The stupid angel said I wasn't anymore. That their job was done apparently." Haizaki growls. "He didn't let me see who it was."

"I see." Kuroko holds his hand tightly. "It will be okay. Midorima-kun misses you, see. He said you were a good player."

"He's just talking. I'm sure once he's alone he'll show his true colors." Haizaki says.

Midorima sighs. "Is it possible for us to move him in with Kuroko? That way we can keep an eye on both of them."

"Oh?" His father raises an eyebrow.

"Haizaki was our friend too. Even if he was rude and teased us, he was a teammate and friend. We owe him this much to put him and Kuroko in the same room. Kuroko was the closeted to him." Midorima said.

"Alright. I'll start the paperwork." His father says. "I'll go tell the others okay."

"Thanks." Midorima sits down next to Haizaki's bed.

Haizaki looks at Midorima with nothing but shock and confusion. "He...he just called me a friend?" He asks himself.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Haizaki and Kuroko heard a voice behind them. They turn to see Nijimura, Kagami, and Takao was behind them. Nijimura was the one who spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Haizaki glares at him.

"I told you, they're your friends. Go see them. But no, you had to just be stubborn." Nijimura walks over to him and hits him on the head.

"Ow!" Haizaki holds his head and glares. "Stop hitting me!"

"No." Nijimura smirks. "Now are you going to see that they care?"

"Oh so Shintaro has a change of heart, wow big deal." Haizaki rolls his eyes. "I know how the others will be. And I know for a fact how Seijuro and Ryota will be."

"Come on Haizaki-kun, give them a chance." Kuroko looks at him. "You did promise."

Haizaki sighs. "I know, I know."

Kuroko's room  
Dr. Midorima goes in Kuroko's room where the rest of the boys and invisible guardians look at him.

"Where is Shintaro?" Akashi asks.

"Two rooms down." Dr. Midorima says. "Boys I have some news for you guys."

"Oh please don't let it be true." Kise covers his mouth as he tries to hold back the tears.

"I'm afraid it is. Your old friend Haizaki Shogo is also in the coma. I can stay with Kuroko if you wish while you go visit him." Dr. Midorima says.

"We have to go see him." Kise says.

"Haizaki is sleeping too?" Murasakibara asks.

"I'm not leaving Tetsu." Aomine holds on to Kuroko's body.

"I believe we owe it to him. He was our former teammate. Come on. Tetsuya will be in good hands." Seijuro says as he stands up. "We'll be back in a bit. Atsushi, Ryota, Daiki come on."

Kise and Murasakibara stand up slowly but Aomine stays laying down.

"I told you I'm not leaving him." Aomine glares.

Akashi sighs. "Fine, but when we come back you're going alone."

Aomine looks down at Kuroko's body and sighs. He kisses his head and slowly let's go. ' _I'll be back Tetsu. I'm not leaving you, just going away for a few minutes. I'll be back.'_


	14. Chapter 12 Grey Eyes

**Chapter 12: Grey Eyes**  
 **A/N:**

Etsuko: Ha Ha Ha, hi everyone. Guess who's back?  
Emiko: Yeah we took like how many months off?  
Youta: Three. Three months of not writing. Three months of not updating. THREE MONTHS OF NOTHING.  
Etsuko: Yeaaaaah sorry about that. Things got crazy. BUT I'm back! And with a new update AND a new schedule!  
Youta: What's the point of a schedule if you're not going to keep it?  
Emiko: Youta! She's trying.  
Etsuko: Ignore him. So yeah I know it's been about three months since I last updated but life is hard and I had a choice of either taking a break from writing or go insane with what was happening in the real world. So I decided to take a break and clear my thoughts. Stuff is still rough but I'm at a point where the semester is almost over and things are going kinda back in order.  
Emiko: So we hope you guys will look at the new schedule and like always it's not always set and stone so we might update earlier or later.  
Youta: Watch her break it.  
Emiko: Be positive brother.  
Youta: No sister.  
Etsuko: Well while they start an argument I hope you all like the new chapter. Don't forget about the poll of if Kuroko should go back to heaven, stay on earth, or twisted ending, which will be paused until January 1st because there is a different poll up right now. Which you guys can vote on too! Please favorite, follow, vote and review/comment! We'll see you guys soon! Ciao Ciao!

* * *

The boys walk in the room. Kise looks over at Midorima before his eyes land on Haizaki's body.

"Haizakichii, no." Kise let the tears fall as he walks to the body. "Haizakichii what happened? Who did this?" He looks at Midorima.

"Apparently he's being targeted." Midorima says as he sighs.

"You don't think maybe…" Kise went quiet before he looks at them, "maybe because they couldn't go after Haizakichii they went after Kurokochii?"

"No way." Aomine growls. "The bastard who hit Tetsu was a drunk."

"Then why was Haiza-chin fighting?" Murasakibara asked.

"Because someone sent them after me." Haizaki growls as he watches them.

"Shogo picked a lot of fights. He could have made the wrong person angry." Akashi says as he looks over Haizaki's chart.

"Not true!" Haizaki growls.

"You did fight a lot Haizaki-kun." Kuroko squeezes his hand.

"He doesn't have the right to say anything." Haizaki glares at Akashi. Suddenly Akashi looks at the direction both ghost and guardians where standing.

"Can he...see us?" Haizaki asks.

"Sei-chan is very smart." Reo says with a smile. "I believe he knows I am here but not you guys." He goes to Seijuro's side and pats his head. Akashi looks straight at Reo even though he can't see him.

"Seijuro is still scary as always." Haizaki says as he pulled Kuroko close.

"Akashi-kun isn't really scary, he just has a strong vibe." Kuroko says.

Akashi looks back at the chart. "He really must have pissed off the wrong person if he's in protective custody."

"Haizaki is smart enough to know who not to piss off." Aomine says. "He may have always pissed you off Akashi but with the old coach he wouldn't do anything bad."

"Haizaki still skipped practices, stole, picked fights with other members-" Akashi starts listing things off before Midorima cuts him off.

"Akashi enough. Haizaki has been through enough. Let it go." Midorima says sternly.

Akashi looked at Midorima surprise before he nods. "Right."

"See Midorima is standing up for you." Kuroko smiles happily.

"Hmp." Haizaki looks away.

"Are we putting Haizakichii with Kurokochii?" Kise asks.

"Yeah my father is putting the paper work in." Midorima says.

"Haiza-chin." Murasakibara looks down. "Haiza-chin didn't want to leave the school."

Everyone looked at Murasakibara even the ghost and guardians.

"What?" Akashi asks him.

"I bumped into Haiza-chin the day after he left. I was looking for new snacks and I saw him. I asked him why he left and he whispered he didn't want to but then he said to go away giant and I got mad." Murasakibara looks down.

"Right I forgot about that." Haizaki says. "He honestly eats too many snacks."

"I see. So he didn't really explain why?" Akashi asked.

"No. He just took one of my snacks and left. He said something before but I can't remember." Murasakibara held his head.

"Hey it's okay." Midorima goes up to him. "You didn't know this was going to happen."

"What if he said something important? What if he-"

"I'm sure he'll forgive you. Right now just stay by his side." Midorima leads him to the seat and plops the purple giant down. "Haizaki isn't mad at you okay. When he wakes up you can ask him."

"O-okay." Murasakibara looks down at Haizaki.

Kagami looks at Haizaki. "What did you tell him?"

"Told him Akashi did it. Didn't think he heard me though." Haizaki says.

"Do you think Akashi set the hit on you?" Kagami asks before Reo hits him over the head. "Ow!" Kagami holds his head. "What was that for?!"

"For saying such a horrible thing. Sei-chan may have connections to move someone but not to hurt them. Don't put those thoughts into his head." Reo says angrily.

"Was it him though?" Haizaki looks at Reo. He walks to him until he's right in front of him. "Did Seijuro put a hit on me? Did he cause this?!" Haizaki started to get angry as he grabs Reo's collar.

"Haizaki-kun please, don't get angry." Kuroko goes to him and tries to hold his arm back.

"Answer me." Haizaki glares at Reo who only looks at him.

"Let him go Shogo." Nijimura says sternly.

"Not until he answers." Haizaki glares.

"Want to know what happened the day you got attacked?" Reo asks. "Fine I'll tell you."


End file.
